numberjacksfandomcom-20200213-history
The sofa
The Sofa is the home of the Numberjacks and their base of operations. Appearance From the outside the sofa looks like a normal sofa. It has a blue colour and is usually home to an assortment of different cushions, varying from day to day. During the launching process, the sofa opens up to reveal a circular hole into the Launcher Room. The launching hole is located in the arm of the sofa. confirms Properties It is not an ordinary sofa, but one with special properties. rises from its place to check for humans.]]For example it possesses a camera system to observe the room it is located in. This camera is able to be rotated to check if any humans are in the room at the time of a launch. It is also able to be moved up and down and is hidden from plain view by extending seemingly from the back of the sofa. If there are humans around the sofa, the Numberjacks have the ability to ring the doorbell from the inside so as to not to arouse any suspicion when a Numberjack is launched. An alarm to alert Numberjacks to when an agent is calling in is implemented and can be heard in every room within the sofa. Other technology in the sofa includes an elevator as a method to get to the Control Room. There are also less technologically advanced methods such as a bounce pad. In most rooms there are also television-like screens which enable the Numberjacks to see into the outside world. The sofa itself also acts as a normal sofa, both humans and Jasper the Cat frequently sit on it, seemingly in favour of the other two apparently normal sofas in the room. The sofa possesses rooms such as the Launcher Room, the Gym, the Cosy Room, the Control Room, various corridors, and bedrooms for all the Numberjacks as well. The Launcher Main article: The Launcher The Launcher, located in the Launcher Room, is how the Numberjacks travel from the sofa to the outside world and vice versa. From the outside, a hatch opens and closes. prepares to launch a Numberjack.]]The Numberjack wishing to go outside is scanned first and then jumps into the correct pod, before being launched by a button situated in the Control Room. The technology in the sofa is somewhat restricted, however, as after the Numberjack has been launched, another Numberjack in the Control Room has to find one of their number to land on. For example Five would have to land on a number five. An inability to find a eligible number in time resulted in them being dropped somewhere close to "where they should have landed". Brain gain Main article: Brain gain and Brain Gain Machine .]]The sofa also has the ability to make Brain Gain, a power that is created using the Brain Gain Machine, located at the other end of the Control Room from the screens. It is created by a Numberjack jumping around inside the machine; the energy created by everybody's thoughts is then transported from the sofa to outside were another Numberjack uses it to combat meanies. There are also screens inside the machine so that agents can also help with the process. Three once clarified "The Brain Gain Machine joins up the thinking of all the Numberjacks, the agents, and you." (as heard in All About the Brain Gain Machine) Map Numberjacks Sofa.png This is a map of the Numberjacks' sofa. This map reveals where the rooms are located: * The Control Room is located in the back. * The Gym is located in the left cushion * The Cozy Room is located in the right cushion * The Launcher Room is located in the right arm of the sofa. Category:The sofa